percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demigod Chronicles
The Demigod Chronicles is a fanfiction written by user:lindsaysbiggestfan. It takes place about 3 years from The Lost Hero. Main Characters *Pepper *Ethan Chap.1 A yellow school bus drove down an empty road. Inside the bus was a bunch of kids. Some were listening to their MP3 players, while others were pulling pranks on each other. In the back of the bus is were we meet our heros, Pepper. Pepper had black hair tied back into a ponytail. She had shiny,forest green eyes. Pepper was also wearing her favorite lime green tan-top with olive colored shorts. Pepper was part native american, coming from the Blackfoot Tribe from her father. Pepper was usually optimistic and friendly. Underneath was hidden a memory of sorrow. Pepper had never known her mother and hardly her father. When Pepper was 3 she survived a car crash, but Pepper's father died. Know one knew how Pepper had survived. Some say it was a miracle, while others think she had caused the accident. People had good reason to think that. Pepper has ADHD and gets very antsy while sitting for a long period of time. None of her family wanted to take care of her, so the government sent her here. Beside Pepper sat her best friend, Ethan. Ethan had the face of a mischeivous elf and curly, choclate brown hair. Ethan had on his favorite military sweatshirt and a pair of stained, holy, blue jeans. Ethan was every's pal, and a bit of a klepto and could persaude anyone to do anything for him. Ethan had ran away from home after seeing his mom arrested for stealing. The two went to Westpoint Acedamy. The school was located in San Diego.It was a boarding school for trouble, run-away, or juvie breakouts. It was pretty dangerous to attend. Everyone slept with an eye open in the night, or else someone might kill you. The teachers are worse, though. They would treat the students like a bunch of misfits. The school had organized a field trip to a museum on greek mythology. Ethan put his arm around Pepper. She didn't seem to mind,however. "So looking foward to the trip?" Ethan asked, trying to start up a conversation with her. "What do we have to look foward too?" Pepper asked. They both expected this field trip to be boring like all the others had been. "I guess you are right. We have nothing to look foward too." Ethan said. Ethan,bored out of his mind, pulled out a straw and a few wads of paper. "What are you going now?" Pepper asked. "Having fun." Ethan said with a grin. Pepper rolled her eyes. Ethan then shot his first spitball. It had hit a blonde girl in the back of her head. She turned and gave a nasty look to Ethan. Ethan then shot his second. It had hit Ms. Nelson in the back of her old, thin, grey hair. She got up from her seat. Ms.Nelson was a tall, thin woman around fifty. She wore black a black jacket underneath a white blouse. She concealed her legs with a pair of grey pants. Ms.Nelson also wore these huge pink glasses that ruined her outfit. She was stern and mean to most students. "Who spit a spitball at my head?" She said in her withery, firm voice. The fingers all pointed to Ethan and Pepper. Ms.Nelson glared at the two of them. "Why does this always happen to me when I am with you?" Pepper whispered to Ethan."Beats me. Better prepare yourself for old, gothic barbie." Ethan muttered back. Old, gothic barbie was Ethan's nickname for Ms.Nelson. Ms.Nelson signaled the bus driver to stop driving. She then made her way to the back of the bus. Pepper and Ethan gulped. "You two are coming with me." Part 2 Just as Ms.Nelson was about to scold Pepper and Ethan for not behaving, the bridage the bus was on began shaking. "What's happening?" Pepper asked worried. "I don't know, but if it keeps Ms.Nelson busy I'm happy." Ethan said with no hint of worry. Ms.Nelson's attention left Pepper and Ethan and into the "earthquake". There were several cries of panic from several students. "Ok class stay calm."Ms.Nelson instructed to her class. "Ethan, I'm afraid." Pepper said panicing. She grabbed Ethan's arm. "Don't worry Pep, nothing's going to happen to us." Ethan said but sounded unsure. The sound of a missle going off was heard in the distant. Just then the bus exploded. BOOM! Pepper and Ethan went flying into the air. Pepper was awake screaming for her life, while Ethan was left unconscious. "Ethan!" Pepper shouted over the air. Pepper was about to see her friend hit the bridge and become a pancake. Pepper extended her arm to grab Ethan. Once he was grabbed, Pepper adjusted so that Ethan was in front of her. Pepper's arms were wrapped around his waist. Pepper then hit the ground with her feet. What should have killed the two of them only left a huge dent on the bridge. Pepper put Ethan done. He was still unconscious and she was still scared. "Please live." Pepper said to Ethan while her fingers were stroking his hair. Pepper looked around to see where the others had landed. She saw nothing. "Ms.Nelson!" Pepper cried out. Pepper became more nervous and scared by the second. She wouldn't even mind to have Ms.Nelson by her side. "I got to get help." She said. Just then a huge watersprout seperated the bridge into two. Pepper cried. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "What's happening?" She cried out. Two chinese looking dragons made from water then popped up between the split in the bridge. "Ethan Wake up!" Cried Pepper frantically. The two chinese aqua dragons hissed and mist came from their mouths, spraying Pepper. The dragon on the left got ready to eat Pepper when a chariot of gold pulled by a snow white stallion with wings appeared above Pepper. Inside the chariot was a pink armor suited female. She pulled out a bow with a couple of bows in it and fired. The first two arrows hit the dragon on the left. It dissolved into water, and the warrior turned to the second. The dragon on the right became enraged at the warrior. It reared back and got ready to attack, but the warrior fired another round of arrows, turning dissolving into water. Pepper just stood there with her mouth hanging wide open. The warrior landed her chariot beside Pepper and Ethan. "Is he ok?" She asked. Pepper just sat there still in awe. "Nevermind." The woman said. She knelt down beside Ethan and fed something that looked stranged to Pepper. "What are you feeding him?" Pepper asked. She had managed to get out of her awe feeling. "Necter and ambrosia,"Said the girl,"the food of the gods. Your friend should come around soon." "Geez, thanks," Pepper said,"But how do I know you're not going to kill him." The warrior stood up. "I think you deserve some explaining, but here is not the place. Come with me." She then picked up Ethan and laid him in the chariot. She then got ready to leave, and Pepper decided it would be best to go with her. Category:The Demigod Chronicles Category:Chapter Page